Deep in Blue
by BloodIronSun
Summary: The love that Doris has for D will never wane even after decades of his absence…
1. Chapter 1

4

Deep in Blue

 **Summary:** The love that Doris has for D will never wane even after decades of his absence…

 **Chapter One:** My love will never die….

Doris rubbed her heavily pregnant belly as she looked onto the frontier with deep longing for the man that she fell in love six months earlier. The man who saved her from the diabolical vampire known as Count Magnus Lee and who also, after engaging in intimacy with her on the couch in her living room, fathered her child. Tears streamed down her cheeks as the longing for her savior increased in intensity, " _will you ever return to me D?_ " she whispered to herself.

Longing was momentarily replaced with sorrow as she held her head low and went into the house to activate the electric barrier around her property for the night. After getting ready for bed, Doris wandered to her little brother's room to check up on him. The eight-year-old was sleeping soundly when she peered into his bedroom. Satisfied, the young lady walked into her bedroom and got into bed. The girl with raven-black hair rubbed her belly as the fetus kicked vigorously inside her. Though she did not regret it, she was still astonished that D impregnated her the first and only time that they had sex. Prior to being abducted and shunned, she had many friends who were only able to conceive after several months of intimacy with their partners.

A lonely smile crossed the girl's lips before she whispered, "at least I have this baby to remember you by…D."

After thirty-minuets, the seventeen-year-old female fell into a deep sleep and dreamt about the dhampir she loved so dearly.

 **Meanwhile, hundreds of miles away:**

D took a drink of the Salsa Booze he kept in his satchel while gazing intently into the fire he built hours earlier. Though he didn't want to admit it to himself he often thought about the welfare of his former clients, Doris and Dan Lang, back in Ransylva. He especially wondered about the welfare of Doris Lang since she was so devastated to see him leave despite her being one of many former clients who could not bear his departure once a job was completed. The dhampir took another drink of the booze before storing the rest away.

" _Hey…D…are you thinking about that girl back in Ransylva again?_ " Left-Hand inquired.

The dhampir did not respond to the parasite's question.

" _I know that you cared about her. I mean you HAD to of cared about her more than you've let on because you slept with her. Heh-I thought that you were going to remain a virgin forever with the rate that you were going._ "

"It doesn't matter now…I would have hurt her in the end if I remained with her," he told Left-Hand matter-of-factly.

" _Oh—well-perhaps you are right. After all, a guy such as yourself could never conform to married or family life…at least in your eyes_ ," responded the parasite.

The Vampire Hunter continued to stare into the flames of the fire until he fell asleep a couple of hours later. As the dhampir slept, Left-Hand chuckled to himself before whispering to his host, " _I guess that it is a good thing that you have no idea how virial you actually are D…because you inadvertently gave that girl from Ransylva a child._ "

D was fast asleep and did not hear Left-Hand's whisper.

 **Back in Ransylva:**

It was 3 o'clock in the morning when Doris awoken covered in sweat from the nightmare that she just had. Looking around the dark room, the young lady arose to her feet and made her way to the kitchen for a drink of water before going to the toilet to relieve herself. Returning to her bedroom, she laid awake in her bed and stared at the ceiling while recounting the nightmare she suffered earlier about her beloved being brutally murdered by some unknown assailant. Tears flowed from her eyes before whispering, "D…no matter where you are, I hope that you are safe."

Finally after about an hour of laying awake, the teenager fell back to sleep and remained asleep for the rest of the night. It was 8 o'clock in the morning when Doris was awoken by her brother calling for her downstairs. Walking downstairs, the sweet smell of pancakes bombarded her nose as she made her way toward the kitchen.

"There you are sis. I made breakfast for you. How are you feeling today?" Dan told her.

"I didn't sleep too well last night," responded his sister before placing herself at the table.

Dan frowned, "was it a nightmare?" he asked while placing some pancakes onto a plate for her.

"Yes…I dreamt that D was killed," she told him.

"Oh…sis…I am sure that big brother is doing just fine. He's the strongest person that I know and I have a hard time believing that he would be defeated so easily," Dan reassured her before making himself a plate of breakfast.

"I am sure that you are right. I just miss him so much."

"I understand that because I miss him too but he does very important work."

"I know that Dan," she sighed before placing a gentle hand on her belly, "At least I'll have this baby to remember him by."

"Y'know I kind of wonder what the baby will be like—will it be more human or will it be like D?" Dan stated before eating his breakfast.

"I know that it won't be much longer before we find out," Doris told him softly.

After breakfast was eaten and the table was cleared, the siblings went outside to care for their ranch animals and tend their garden. Several hours passed until all the farm chores were done and it was time for dinner to be made. Doris plucked the goose that she killed earlier in preparation for dinner. Dan husked the corn at the kitchen table before moving on to peel the potatoes. The dark-haired woman looked out the window and thought that she seen D coming toward the ranch upon his mighty steed. She blinked and shook her head before looking out the window again only to find that what she seen was a large dog running across the field. Doris let out a disappointed sigh before grabbing another handful of feathers and ripping them from the flesh of the dead bird.

"Sis, are you ok?" inquired her little brother.

"Yes, I am fine," she told him as she continued her task of preparing the goose for cooking.

 **Meanwhile:**

" _Are you insane D?! You're going back to Ransylva? WHY!_ " Left-Hand gasped.

The dhampir did not respond to the parasite in his hand before mounting his horse.

" _I should have known that once you had yourself a piece of ass, you wouldn't be able to let it go…damn you are hopeless,_ " complained the parasite as the two rode off.

 **Back in Ransylva:**

Nightfall fell onto the ranch when Doris's water broke and the contractions began. The young lady called for her little brother for aid. Dan came running and briefly stopped when he seen what condition that his sister was in, "I'll get the doctor!" he cried.

"No! It is too late for that! Fetch a bowl of water and some towels-hurry!"

Just then, Doris threw up her evening dinner as the pain from the contractions intensified. She had been in hard labor for about two hours and the feeling to push got stronger. The raven-haired girl bared down with all her might and after unleashing a mighty scream, the baby was born. Doris finished pulling her baby from her birth canal and looked at crying babe with complete awe. Dan arrived with the supplies, "Sis!" he cried in disbelief.

"It's a girl…the only part of D that I have left," she responded softly as she allowed her infant to breastfeed.

Dan handed his sister a towel before going over to receive the afterbirth. After the afterbirth was properly discarded, Dan asked his sister about the baby's name.

"I think that I am going to name her after mom," she responded, "yeah…her name is Rosalia."

"I think that our mother would have liked that," Dan told his sister with a smile on his face.

He looked at his niece who was suckling upon her mother's breast, "welcome to the world Rosalia."

 **The Next Day:**

D rode hard into the night and was half-way to Ransylva.

" _Come on D-why are we going back to Ransylva?!_ "

His companion finally responded, "I sense urgency…" he told the parasite.

" _Urgency? Over what?! You never acted like this before!_ "

The dhampir's expression momentarily hardened, "I don't know…I just have a feeling that something is going to happen."

" _I think that you've lost it. I mean, she's just a piece of ass y'know…you fucked her once and she drove you crazy—shame_ ," Left-Hand responded.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" snapped the dhampir as he pressed his mechanical steed to its limit.

" _Oh well-whatever, don't listen to me then. You poor pussy whipped bastard…_ " the parasite mumbled with a chuckle.

 **THE END OF CHAPTER ONE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Deep in Blue**

 **Chapter Two:** Mega Surprise

It was a long and sleepless night following the birth of the little half-dhampir girl. Doris was trying to keep herself from dozing off as she gave her daughter her first "bath" with a warm washcloth wipe down. Dan wasn't fairing much better in staying awake, "I wish that D was here," he groaned.

The dark-haired teenager shook her head violently to keep herself from falling over asleep. Just then there was a gentle knock at the door and the young boy sluggishly answered it to see D. Thinking that he was hallucinating from sleep deprivation, Dan rubbed his eyes vigorously, "D?! Big brother?! Holy shit it is really you!"

"You don't look too good. Is everything all right?" asked the dhampir calmly.

"Yes it sure is now. Doris! D is here!" cried the young boy happily as he pulled the hunter into the house.

Dan's sister quickly swaddled the newborn and went downstairs to greet her guest. D made eye contact with his former client before navigating his gaze at the infant in her arms. His face hardened before the realization hit him, "is that baby mine?" he asked suddenly.

Doris held the baby out to him, "yes. Her name is Rosalia."

D hesitated before taking the newborn into his arms, "I wish that I would have known," he responded. He then examined the infant and made the determination that despite being half-dhampir, the child would be able to live amongst the humans inclusively.

"She'll have some abilities that'll be above average for a normal human such as strength and speed but not to freakish levels," the vampire hunter told his former client before handing the newborn back.

"Will you stay?" Doris suddenly asked him.

"For a little while," responded the vampire hunter before he removed his travelers hat and sword.

Though, the young lady was ecstatic to have the man that she loved inside her home, the exhaustion was starting to overwhelm her. The dhampir quickly took notice and reached his arms out for the baby, "here, I will take her. You need some sleep," he told his friend.

"I'll go fetch the bassinet," Dan said before walking upstairs.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of her while you two get some sleep," responded the hunter calmly.

"Thank you, D," Doris responded with a relieved sigh. After the bassinet was placed next to the couch, the Lang siblings went to their bedrooms to sleep.

Meanwhile, D peered over the bassinet at the baby and stared at her sweetly. Other than a couple reflex movements, the baby remained still and slept. With the vampire blood flowing through her veins, he knew that she would possess a much milder temperament than full blooded human infants and would be easier to care for especially as she aged.

" _Cute kid_ ," chimed Left-Hand.

"Did you know that Doris was pregnant for my child?" D asked matter-of-factly.

" _Well…yeah-but I didn't want to tell you because I thought that it would interfere with you work!_ " responded the parasite.

The dhampir remained quiet before grabbing the baby and laying her across his chest after placing himself out on the couch. The newborn opened her eyes momentarily but quickly fell back to sleep from the sound of her father's strong heartbeat. D placed a gentle hand across his daughter's back and stared blankly at the ceiling. Deep down he was overjoyed and in total love but he knew that in order to keep his newborn daughter and his former clients' safe, he would have to leave and never return. A tinge of emotion welled up in his chest but he quickly suppressed it.

" _Awe…are you getting emotional there?_ " inquired the parasite in his left hand.

D did not respond.

" _You know it is ok to cry_ ," it told him.

"You are out of line," he responded.

" _Am I? I have a hard time believing that. After all it was your choice to return here and it was your choice to have sex with that girl after your job was done. I knew that you were in love with her from the very start,_ " Left-Hand stated, " _but just like then, you won't admit it to yourself…that you love Doris_."

"You are wrong," D told the parasite.

" _Actions always speak louder than word my dear friend-actions always speak louder than words._ "

The half-vampire continued to lay awake on the couch with the baby across his chest. Just then the newborn began to cry and it didn't take long for him to figure out why from the rancid smell emanating from her diaper. Luckily, besides the bassinet, Dan brought down several diapers and a package of wet wipes for the baby.

" _Oh my god! A baby produced that? Oh, I think that I am going to puke!_ " Left-Hand cried out in disgust when D undone the diaper to reveal a royal mess of poo.

D quietly cleaned the baby from fecal matter before putting a fresh diaper on her. After throwing out the contaminated diaper and washing up, D lifted the baby back into his arms and continued to hold her for the rest of the night.

 **The next morning:**

Doris felt very refreshed and quickly made her way downstairs. She stopped and smiled to see D asleep with their daughter across his chest. The baby was awake but seemed content underneath her father's gentle hand. As her mother approached to take her, D suddenly opened his eyes and stared at the farm girl.

"I was just going to take her for a feeding," Doris told him.

"Go ahead," he told her calmly before lifting his hand from the babe's back.

The dark-haired teen assisted her daughter with getting a good latch onto her nipple before allowing her to feed. D sat up from the couch, "I won't be able to stay for long but is there anything that I can help you with in the meantime?"

The dark-haired girl could feel the sadness growing within her soul as the realization of the inevitable hit her like a ton of bricks, "I wish that you wouldn't go D. I love you so much and I need you," she told him sadly.

Though outwardly stoic, her former savior also felt his heart grow heavy because apart of him really loved her too and there was a part of him that really wanted to stay to help raise their baby.

"I am sorry but I can't stay. It wouldn't work out and I could not bear to put you, your brother, or our daughter in danger," responded her guest.

She looked at him with sad eyes, "I understand…"

"I'll help your brother with the chores but afterwards, I will have to be on my way," he told her without making eye contact.

As he got up to go outside, Doris reached out with her free hand and grabbed him by the arm, "please tell me that you will return soon? I mean it when I say that I love you."

D turned to her and without warning, he gently pressed his lips against her. She took the gesture as his confession of love for her. Once their lips parted, the half-breed went outside to start work on the farm.

 **To be continued…**

3


	3. Chapter 3

**Deep in Blue**

 **Chapter Three:** Forever farewell to the vampire hunter?

Several hours passed and it was time for D to ride out in search of another mission. Both Doris and Dan looked on with sorrow as their dear friend departed.

"Please return soon D!" Dan called after him.

D waved goodbye before kicking his horse into a gallop and disappearing over the horizon. Tears began to flow from the young mother's eyes, "he's gone again…" Doris murmured lowly.

Dan gently patted his sister on the back, "I am sure that he'll return one of these days. We just have to keep faith that he will," he told her.

"It just hurts so much," she responded.

"I know sis…" replied her brother lowly.

Just then the infant began to cry in the house.

"It sounds like Rosalia needs a diaper change or a feeding," Dan stated before going into the house to aid the baby.

Doris took one last look in the direction that D left before heading into the house to take care of the baby. Rosalia suckled vigorously upon her mother's breast as Doris stared into space from renewed sorrow. Dan, though sad, began to prepare dinner so his sister could care for her baby.

 **Later that night:**

Doris sat awake in her bed and thought about the kiss that D bestowed upon her earlier. Tears began to flow from her eyes as the renewed pain in her heart began to augment exponentially. Getting to her feet and walking over to the bassinet, the teenager peered onto her sleeping newborn, "I'm sorry that your daddy had to leave us," she told her.

The infant continued to sleep soundly with very minimal reflex twitches. Doris returned to her bed and after an hour of lying awake, she finally fell asleep.

 **Meanwhile:**

A single tear fell from the vampire hunter's eye as he continued on his way toward his next mission.

" _Are you crying D?!_ " questioned the parasite in disbelief.

The half-vampire did not respond to the inquiry.

" _At least you got to see your baby. She sure was cute but boy…did she have a smelly ass,_ " chuckled Left-Hand playfully.

"I hope that Rosalia has a good life," D suddenly remarked.

" _Oh…I am sure that she will. After all, she is only one quarter vampire so she'll be fine as long as she doesn't look like you,_ " teased the parasite.

His host remained stoic as he kicked his horse into a gallop.

 **FIVE YEARS LATER:**

A half-decade passed since Doris last seen her beloved savior. Their daughter, Rosalia, was maturating into a well-rounded and beautiful child. The dark-haired woman sighed longingly as she looked toward the empty frontier, hoping that D would come out of it. Dan, now thirteen, was coming into his own and enjoyed being an uncle. Turning from the frontier, Doris made her way toward to chicken coop in order to dispatch and prepare one of the many large hens for cooking. After choosing one of the larger white Cornish hens from the flock, Doris quickly broke the hen's neck and took it to the house for rendering. After boiling the hen to soften the feathers, the twenty-two-year-old woman began to pluck the hen as her daughter watched on, "let me help mommy," she said.

The dark-haired woman pushed the hen toward her daughter, "Ok, give it a shot," she smiled.

Rosalia grabbed a couple of the feathers and pulled, "yay! I got them!" she laughed.

Her mother smiled softly as she stared into her daughter's steel-blue eyes before thinking about the girl's father.

"You look so much like your daddy," Doris remarked.

The girl laughed, "I know mommy. You say that a lot. I want to see daddy."

The dark-haired woman frowned, "I do too sweetheart—I do too," she then began to stare off into space as she thought about the man that she loved.

"Mommy? The chicken…"

"OH! Yeah…thank you," responded her mother before she began plucking the hen again with the help of her five-year-old.

 **Later that day:**

Doris added the chicken parts into a broth that she made before pouring several chopped vegetables after it to cook. After turning the stove down to simmer, the young lady took another look outside toward the frontier, "oh D…I miss you so much," she murmured.

Dan suddenly came inside the house with two buckets of milk.

"Yay!" cried Rosalia happily as she jumped up and down at the sight of the milk.

Dan walked up and hugged his niece before turning to his older sister and smelling the aromatic air, "it smells good sis!"

"Thank you," responded Doris as she continued to look out to the frontier.

"Are you missing D again?" asked the thirteen-year-old.

His sister nodded as a small tear fell from her eye, "I must be sick. I just love and miss him so much. I hope that he is still alive."

"Oh sis…I know. I know that you miss him. I am pretty sure that D is doing just fine."

His sister gave him a small, sad, smile, "I know that you are right."

"And who knows? He might just show up out of the blue like he did that one day, five years ago."

"I guess that we can hope. It would be so nice if he could see just how much Rosalia has grown."

"I would like to see daddy too!" Rosalia remarked happily.

 **Meanwhile:**

D pulled his sword from the body of his adversary and wiped the blood from his face. The vampire hunter then took the vampire's captive back to her parents and received his fee. Riding off, D took one last look at the girl and her parents before kicking his horse into a gallop.

" _So, are you thinking about your little girl?_ " Left-Hand asked.

The dhampir did not respond.

" _You know it wouldn't hurt you to show some emotion,_ " the parasite remarked.

"You are out of line," D responded calmly before slowing his horse to a walk.

" _I know that you thought that leaving that girl and that baby alone would protect them, but I know that you still think about them and it eats you alive. Just admit it, you miss them and you miss that boy too._ "

The hunter remained quiet and emotionless as he continued his journey. The parasite chuckled at his host, "I know that the thought is there…we're going to see them?"

D remained silent and rode on.

" _Oh…you are so predictable. I knew that you wouldn't be able to stay away forever._ "

"ENOUGH!" snapped his host.

" _What, did I strike a nerve?_ " teased the parasite.

The half-vampire did not respond.

 **Several days later: On the Lang Ranch:**

Rosalia laughed as she tossed chicken feed at the hens, "chickens! Come and eat chickens!"

Dan laughed at his niece's enthusiasm as he watched her dance around the feeding hens. Coming from the barn, Doris looked at her daughter and little brother with a soft smile. Just then, the sound of galloping caught her attention.

" _Could it be?! Is it D?!_ " she thought to herself.

Peering around the barn, Doris was met with the gentle gaze from D. Her mouth dropped, "D?!"

He dismounted his horse before receiving an embrace from the twenty-two year old, "Oh D! I missed you!" she cried happily.

The dhampir gently pressed his lips against hers momentarily.

"Please! You have to see how much Rosalia has grown since you last seen her!"

The ranch girl pulled the man, who looked no older than eighteen, around the barn.

"D!" Dan cried before running up and hugging the visitor.

Remaining stoic, the vampire hunter turned to face the five-year-old girl playing amongst the chickens, "she's grown…" he remarked matter-of-factly.

"Rosalia, come and see your daddy," her mother called happily.

The little girl with long, dark-brown, hair stopped dancing around, "daddy? It's my daddy!" she cried before running up to the tall stranger.

The dhampir lifted the little girl into his arms and received a tight hug from her. She then gave him a kiss on the cheek, "hi daddy!"

"Hello," he responded.

The girl laughed before giving the man another tight hug.

"How long are you going to stay?" Doris suddenly asked.

"I could stay for a couple days," responded the man.

She smiled, "thank you for coming back. I really missed you."

"I know…" responded the dhampir as he followed the siblings into the house.

Once inside the house, D placed his child on the ground before removing both his hat and sword. D then placed his sword very high up out of Rosalia's reach before sitting on the couch.

"Do you want me to brew some tea?" asked Dan happily.

The half-vampire nodded.

 **Thirty-minutes later:**

The young man with long, dark-brown, hair finished drinking his tea and sighed.

"Would you like to take a bath?" Doris asked.

"Yes, that would be nice," responded her guest.

"Ok, I'll make sure that there is a towel for you in the bathroom and some extra cleaning products too," she told the man that she loved.

The youth thanked her for her hospitality.

After Doris prepared the bathroom, D removed his clothing and sunk into the warm bathroom. He closed his eyes and relaxed as he allowed the steam to encapsulate him. Suddenly, the man's eyes shot open and he turned to see his five-year-old staring at him. He had no idea HOW she managed to get into the bathroom without him knowing.

"What are you doing? Are you taking a bath?" inquired the little girl with doe eyes.

He sunk lower into the water but did not respond.

"I have to take a bath too," she told him before taking her dress off and hoping into the bath with him.

Though outwardly emotionless, her father was absolutely panicking deep down and had no idea what to do. The girl laughed and splashed around in the tub, "I like baths!" she told him with a giggle.

D continued to watch the little girl as he kept himself at a distance. Suddenly the girl stopped jumping around and noticed something under the water, "what is that?" she asked.

The dhampir quickly jumped up as she made a grab for his penis, "no!" he told her in a panic.

She laughed, oblivious to what she almost done, and went back to splashing in the bath water. The youth quickly got dressed and left the bathroom to get Doris or Dan.

 **Later that night:**

The hunter laid awake on the living room couch.

" _Well that sure was a surprise earlier huh?_ " chuckled the parasite.

"That's enough," he told Left-Hand.

" _I think that was the first time that I ever seen you panic, it was nice!_ "

"Shut-up or I will cut you off!" snapped his host.

" _Ok-Ok…jeeze you're always so damn touchy,_ " responded the parasite.

The young man continued to lay awake for another hour before finally falling asleep.

 **One hour later:**

The dhampir quickly opened his eyes and turned to face Rosalia, "hi daddy, I'm scared."

He sat up on the couch, "what are you scared of?" he asked unemotionally.

"The dark…I want to sleep with you now."

Though still shaken from the earlier incident, D allowed Rosalia to lay with him on the couch. When she fell asleep twenty minutes later, he carried her back to her room, tucked her in, and returned to the couch to get more sleep.

 **To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

Deep in Blue

Chapter Four: Nightmare Come to Life

It was still nightfall when D's eyes opened. Though he could not see anything out of the ordinary, he felt that something was off. Getting to his feet, the young man decided to check on his hosts. Peering in on Dan, the dhampir noticed that the boy was fast asleep and posed no cause for concern. Going into Rosalia's room, he noticed that she had not awoken from her slumber. As he made it toward Doris's room and peered in, he noticed that she was in the thralls of a nightmare.

"No-no…please," she mumbled in her sleep as she slightly thrashed.

Walking towards her, the Vampire Hunter placed a hand on her arm and shook her awake. The young woman's eyes shot open as she threw her arms out at D to hold him.

"Is everything alright?" he asked as he held the trembling woman.

"You-you were dead. He killed you," she whispered in a trembled voice, "those red eyes—those eyes were like staring into the pit of Hell."

He sat at the edge of her bed and did his best to comfort her.

"I had this dream once before…many years ago on the day that I gave birth to Rosalia," she told him, "you were killed by a god…no…a demon…no…that is not right either."

He listened to her and rubbed her back in a soothing motion, "it was just a dream, you are alright now."

Suddenly, the young man felt a soft kiss upon his neck and then another one. Doris then snuggled closer to him, "D, I want you to lay in bed with me…please."

Taking a small breath, the hunter obliged the young lady's request and got in bed with her.

"Oh…D…I missed you. I love you so very much…" she murmured as she kissed his neck again.

He remained silent.

"I don't want anything to happen to you," she told him as she gave him another kiss.

The young man gently stroked her cheek as a primal urge began to well up within him, the same urge that he felt that night, many years ago, when she came to him on the living room couch dressed in a towel. He ran his fingers through her raven black hair before pressing his lips against hers.

"I miss the feeling of you being inside me…" she confessed quietly.

D could feel himself getting more aroused as the woman continued to kiss on him and stroke his exposed flesh. He let out a breath as he tried to keep his desires in check.

"I want you inside me again," replied the ranch lady softly as she ran her hand down his chest and to his private area.

"Doris—I—" the dhampir let out a very soft groan as she caressed his erection over his clothes.

"I need you…" she told him.

No longer able to control his urges, D pulled off Doris's night blouse and began to suck and lick her nipples. The woman let out a very small groan of sexual pleasure as she pulled him on top of her. During their foreplay, the two undressed prior to D penetrating her. The mortal woman let out a low gasp as her lover began to thrust. As the love-making progressed, the half-vampire gritted his teeth to keep from biting her as he began to feel the need to climax. The man grabbed firmly onto Doris's hips and increased the speed of his thrusting until the pressure within his groin got nearly unbearable, rolling his eyes in the back of his head and uttering a long moan, D climaxed inside her.

Shortly after sex, the two held each other in bed before falling asleep.

 **That Morning:**

Rosalia awoken and went out the to the living room to see if D was still around. Not seeing him, she began to panic and wondered if he left during the night. Running to her mother's room, she immediately came face-to-face with her father.

"Daddy, I am hungry," she told him before running to the kitchen.

 **Moments Later:**

The little girl was accompanied by both of her parents and her uncle in the kitchen.

"You look happy Sis, did you sleep well?" Dan asked Doris as he prepared to go out the barn.

His older sister nodded, "yes, I did," she told him as she prepared to make breakfast, "make sure that you are back here in a half hour for breakfast," she told him.

"Can I help you uncle Dan?" asked the little girl.

Dan looked at his sister for her approval.

"I'll send her out once she gets dressed."

The teenager nodded before turning to his niece, "you heard your mother…you can help me if you get dressed."

"Yay!" the girl laughed before running to her room to change.

After the two left to do chores, Doris placed a hand on D's, "thank you," she told him.

He looked at her and for a moment, she noticed a gleam of emotion cross his face before it returned to stoicism. Turning to the counter, the ranch lady began to cook breakfast.

 **A Half Hour Later:**

D ate in silence as he watched the family joke and talk around the table.

 **Later that Night:**

"I drew you this, daddy," Rosalia told D as she held up a crayon drawing of him, her, Doris, and Dan.

He took the picture and slightly smiled, "thank you," he told her before folding it up and placing it in one of his satchels.

"I hope that you keep it forever and ever!" she told him before giving him a big hug and a kiss.

Her mother entered the room, "it is time for a bath young lady and then bedtime."

"Yay! Bath!" the five-year-old remarked happily before running to the bathroom. Doris glanced at D before she followed their daughter.

As D sat on the living room couch, he heard a voice, " _awwh, that was so sweet of her to do that, maybe she is not so creepy after all._ "

The dark rider said nothing to counter-act Left-Hand's remark. Dan approached D, "so, what are you thinking about Big Brother?"

"I'll have to leave in the morning," responded the man.

"Do you really have to?!" cried the boy.

He nodded, "I have a mission to take care of."

"Will you ever come back?!" Dan asked.

"I am unsure," he replied.

The teenager sulked, "Well, I sure HOPE that you can return one of these days. It always breaks our hearts to see you leave, and I know that my sister worries greatly for your safety."

"I understand," D told him.

The teenager gave the man a hug before heading to his room to get some sleep for the long day ahead. Not long after Dan went to bed, Doris came out to the living room and sat on the couch next to D, "will you join me in bed tonight?"

He looked to her and got to his feet before the two went to her room. The dark-haired lady snuggled up to her savior as he pulled the covers over them.

"I love you D," she told him.

"I know…" he responded.

She gently kissed him, "Please don't go—we need you here," she told him before closing her eyes.

The young man ran his fingers down her cheek, "I am sorry," he told her.

 **The Next Morning:**

D mounted his horse and turned to the Lang family.

"Daddy don't go!" cried the little girl as she held her arms out to him.

D pulled her onto his horse and gave her a hug before handing her back to her mother. Both Dan and Doris were distraught to see him go, "please don't remain a stranger for long!" they told him.

The dark rider nodded before riding off into the horizon.

" **I miss daddy already!** " cried the little girl hysterically before running to the house.

Dan ran after the little girl to comfort her while his sister stood outside and wept hysterically.

 **That Night:**

It was oddly quiet when Doris laid her child down to sleep, "mommy? I am scared," the little girl told her.

"Why? There is nothing to be afraid of," she reassured her.

"I wish that daddy was here because…a bad thing is here," replied the little girl timidly.

"What do you mean?" her mother inquired.

"Mommy…it is bad," she told her.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Now, who could be here at this hour? Plus, how did they get past the barrier?" the woman thought as she left the bedroom to see who it was.

Looking out the peep-hole she seen nothing, but suddenly a feeling of dread overcame her, and she frozen in place. A dark mist floated under the front door and began to materialize into a very tall figure with blood red eyes right before her eyes. The woman managed a gasp when she realized that this was the creature from her nightmares, "no-no it couldn't be!" she thought.

What stood before her was a Noble who looked nearly identical to D but was much more handsome and much grander in appearance. He grinned, exposing his pointed teeth, "I see that my son couldn't help himself."

"V-v—vampire," she squeaked as she tried to break the trance that he had over her.

"Vampire? Yes, you are right about that; however, I am no ordinary Nobleman-no-you see, I am the Ancient One, the King of Nobles…" he told her is a very deep, sensual, voice.

She was still frozen stiff, "D-Dan!" the woman called forcefully.

The handsome man smirked, "He can't help you."

"What do you want?! Where did you come from?" she asked.

He looked at her, "I've been watching this family for while now, many years in fact, ever since you were bitten by Magnus Lee and employed my son to kill him. I knew that my son would not be able to resist you and would make-love to you, thus creating the one thing that I've spent a millennia trying to create—a being with all the strengths of the Nobles but without any of the blood lust. However, I had to wait for the right time to come for my granddaughter even though I did contemplate taking her on the day that she was born."

"Wait. Y-you're the one who caused my nightmares," Doris remarked in shock.

His blood red eyes pierced into hers, "You could say that…" he responded.

Suddenly, Rosalia walked into the room, "mommy? Daddy?" she asked timidly.

The Vampire King turned to his granddaughter, "Rosalia…you are going to come with me," he told her kindly.

The little girl immediately froze in her tracks.

"No, no please don't take her!" Doris pleaded with the Ancient One.

Approaching the child, the Vampire embraced the girl before picking her up and vanishing into thin air.

"NO!" Doris cried.

Dan came running into the room, "SIS! WHAT HAPPENED!"

"He took her-he TOOK HER!" She cried as she collapsed to the ground.

"Who?!"

"The Vampire King!"

 **Meanwhile:**

D stopped his horse dead in its tracks as a foreboding feeling overcame him.

" _What is it D?_ " asked Left-Hand.

Though outwardly stoic, the half-breed began to feel enraged as he turned his horse around and began to head back to the Lang Ranch.

" _Something happened and I think that_ _ **he**_ _is involved_ ," responded the hunter.

 **To Be Continued….**


End file.
